


Just Another Bad Boy

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, F/M, Female Reader, Love, Monster - Freeform, Reader Insert, Requested work, Romance, male demon - Freeform, male monster, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Requested:"Oif requests are open can i ask for an jock!demon with 4 arms, horns, and 4 eyes x female reader. The kind of forbidden love because of the parents and he picks her up on a motorcycle for secret dates (friends approve of relationship)"
Relationships: demon - Relationship, female reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Terato/Exo





	Just Another Bad Boy

It’s the rock that hits the second-floor window that scares you.

You pause your show on Netflix and glance at your phone. No texts or anything so who could it be?

You get up out of bed and go to the window, glancing around until you spot the dark shadow. There he is.

You smile from ear to ear and wave. Two arms from the left side of his body move into the moonlight and wave. He walks forward and grins up at you. What a huge man he is, you think to yourself as his four deep blue eyes glow in the dark. He’s several heads taller than most humans with a body built like a brick house. He could fill doorways. No one messed with him or you. Even if you were associated with him, everyone knew not to fuck with you. He could probably be pretty scary in a fight. You’ve never seen him in one but you are sure he’d win. You tap the glass and put your hand to your head in a phone motion.

Your secret boyfriend shakes his hand and pats down his body to show he doesn’t have one. He probably broke it again. You tap the glass again to get his attention as he seems to be ready to bolt at anymore. His blue eyes fixate on you once more as you flash your chest at him and press it up against the window before rushing off to change. You know his laugh so well that you can hear it in your head as you slap your clothes on quick. You go back to the window and push the window up before unlatching the screen and pushing it out as well. You slip out the window and onto the roof. You make like a thief in the night and peek over to the ledge to see four big muscular arms waiting outstretched for you.

You jumped off the roof, getting caught in midair before getting peppered in love and affection. He slipped you down to the ground so you could stand. Like two love drunk idiots, you both stumbled through the yard and into the street as hands and mouths refused to separate. You didn’t stop until you almost fell into the road. He gripped your waist with two hands while pushing your tits together with the other two and motorboated you right then and there.

A loud cackle came from your throat. He kissed you to quiet you. “You’re so fucking loud, you dumbie.”

“That’s not my fault! Look at you! About to fuck out here.” You swatted at him, reaching up to ran your hands through his thick mane of icy white hair before pulling on it to bring him in for another kiss. “Where’s the hog?”

He licked your cheek, a tongue piercing in the middle of his forked tongue rubbed against your skin. “A block away but I got something else you can ride.”

“Not yet! What’s up for tonight? Where’s your phone? Why are you here?” You peppered him with questions.

He picked you back up with ease and started walking down the street. “We can do whatever you wanna do tonight. I’m no longer grounded but my phone was taken from me. I’m here because I missed you. Dad wasn’t very happy about the fender bender I was in but I didn’t want to miss another minute without yooooooou.”

You laughed and hung on to him. “My parents are fucking pissed. Like you straight up aren’t allowed back at the house for god knows how long.”

“What fucking pansies. Between your parents and my parents, we can’t do shit. I’m too old for this.”

“Yes, you almost immortal being, you are too old for this!”

“Ha ha.” He dryly laughed. The motorcycle was in view now. He waltzed over to it and placed you down on the seat. He was under the streetlight. His hard muscles were rippling underneath his deep navy skin. It did not matter if it was snowing or raining. This demon would only wear sleeveless shirts. How else would you flex properly with those guns?

You stared up at him with love. The air was heavy. He stared down at you with a look so smoky that you could faint. “You do things to me, Lincoln. Things that no one will ever have the ability to do.”

A huge grin filled his face. Sharp teeth like looking at a shark’s mouth, sparkled. He was a real honest to god dreamboat. “Flattery gets you nowhere, darling.”

You blew a raspberry at him.” You can ruin a sweet moment in a split second!”

“Me?” He barked at you. “I am the king of chivalry. The god of romance. I shake the quivers of Cupid’s everywhere!”

“Fiend!” You squawked and sat properly on the motorcycle. “Take me somewhere, chauffeur.”

“You have the manners of a goat.” He sat on the bike, his weight jostling the whole thing as he got adjusted and revved the engine. “Where would you like to go?”

“To the ends of earth and beyond if it’s with you.” You kissed the back of his arm and wrapped yourself around him in a hug from behind.

“I think I can do that but only for you.” The headlight pierced through the darkness of the night. The two of you took off like a bat out of hell and on to one of many adventures.


End file.
